Shallow Darkness
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: The abyss is a lonely place, leaving chains to fend off for their own. There are chains though with feeling and human instincts. The Hare lives alone, she was never human before. Born a chain and she will die the same... Unless she escapes and makes a running dash towards her father figure. Though, she may of had fallen in love instead.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Everyone's doing this so I guess I'll do it too. **** I have this character that I use for every anime. It's like my personal OC. She's supposed to be me. I have all of her features except some. I'm not as pretty as her but everything else is- I should shut up now. You probably are confused as it is.  
Should I go on? **

**Break: *shakes box of candy* **

**Stuffster: No, no. Not until the chapter ends. **

**Sharon: Stuff-chan, will you be joining me for tea? **

**Stuffster: Hmmm… I…. Oh all right. **

**…**

"Wonderland? Cheshire never heard of Wonderland."

The giant cape didn't say anything, but his usual eye opened and words spread across it as if he was writing a note. Cheshire cocked his head to the side, licking his arm while reading the words.

"_Wonderland is a symbolic ideal for us. It would be a nice place for the three of us. The name fits well, yes?" _

Cheshire looked away, biting on his bottom lip as he sniffed the air. "Three? Cheshire does not see three."

The Mad Hatter floated over to a wall, its eye closing and the hat gliding off, crashing through the broken wall. A shriek was heard, and Cheshire stared at the little figure hugging its knees to its chest. The being was a 14 year old girl. Her hair was wavy with curls at the end and the color of timber brown. Rabbit ears rested on top of her head, the right ear straight up and the other was half straight. The other half drooped down.

"Hare…" Cheshire gawked.

The Hare's hair was more visible. The timber brown locks reached the middle of her back, blonde at the tips. She had bangs and timber brown/gold eyes, pale complexion, and bubblegum pink lips. The girl was beautiful and stunning but her nervous expression ruined her beauty by one percent.

"_Eleanor, please say hi._" The word's scribbled across the giant capes eye, making Eleanor flinch.

She stood up, revealing a fairly large chest but a skinny body. Eleanor wore a gray tank with a black choker; a white bandeau covered the chest area (I will never say that word. It's weird!) and black leather underneath that hugged her lower torso but reveled a little bit of her stomach and hip bones. A black ribbon cascaded down the middle of the leather and Eleanor wore a dark gray ruffled skirt.

She didn't wear sleeves, well, sort of. The shoulders were bare but right underneath the armpit was long black sleeves, covering her hands. A little timber brown bunny tail emerged from her butt, but the lower area was covered, just the bunny tail went through the first layer of the ruffles.

The Hare didn't wear any shoes, just thigh high socks with two stripes at the top. First stripe black and the second white with black bows at the sides. The rest of the sock was gray. Her skirt was short enough for you to see the two stripes at the top. Two strands of her hair cascaded down her shoulders while her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"Is this the newest chain?" Cheshire asked, walking towards Eleanor with his red eye tracing her figure. Eleanor squeaked and hid behind The Mad Hatter's giant cape.

_For a girl her age, _Cheshire thought, _she's very tall. _

"_No, no, She's younger than us but she's not the newest chain. You mean the B-Rabbit_."

Cheshire looked down when he heard her name. _Alice… _He still remembered being her dear cat, and remembered that she doesn't want her memories anymore. Cheshire felt sad, thinking about how long ago they both became chains.

"But… But, Alice has been a chain for years?"

"_Correct. We haven't had a new chain since then…" _

Cheshire sat down and started to lick his arms, thinking. _If Alice is the newest chain, then how come Cheshire has never seen Hare? _

**…**

**What did you think? Sorry, Prologue. **

**Break: *puppy eyes* **

**Stuffster: *hugs* Oh yes my dear, you may have your candy. **

**Eleanor: U-Uhh… P-Please post your comment/q-question/concern in the review box… below. Favorite and Follow please… **

**Stuffster: NO PLEASE! JUST FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Lonelyness

**I'm gonna use a lot of words. Well... I hope. I want it to be a long chapter. yep! I'm gonna ask this person if she could be in my story. Like, we both can write it together. I'll give her credit for her character. Let's see. Well, you probably want to read my story.**

**Vincent: Echo, I need you to get Stuffster to insert me into the story.**

**Echo: Yes, Vincent-sama.**

**Xerxes:One question... Will there be some action?**

**Stuffster: Ask Eleanor.**

**Eleanor: Eep!**

**...**

Some chains escape because of a human. The amphibian is sucked down to the Abyss and makes a contract with the chain for both to escape the dark dimension. But, some chains on't escape.

Eleanor sighed, sitting in a gravity defying chair. She hugged her knees to her chest as the chair rose ten feet in the air. The Hare's hair rose at the sides of her face, twirling around and dancing swiftly through the dark Abyss. The table that was, too, gravity defying and moved towards her.

Eleanor lifted her head up from her knees, seeing a tea kettle placed on the table and a pink china cup that rested on a gold swirled dish. Eleanor deliberately took the cup while resting her elbows onto the table, picking up her tea cup with her pinkie up.

The Hare sighed, looking down at her feet, which kicked around at the chain that wrapped around her foot. "Eleanor, Nyaa?"

She jumped, almost spilling her tea on her gray frilly dress. "Cheshire!" Eleanor screamed, soon she was lifted somehow and now sitting on the cat's lap. Her heart raced, staring into that one red eye. It was beautiful. Eleanor always thought so. How could a _chain_own such a beautiful eye? Unwillingly, she placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing the side of her thumb against his soft ivory skin.

"Eleanor, why are you alone, Nyaa?"

"I..." Eleanor took her hand back, cheeks tinting pink and eyebrow's furrowing. "It's always lonely here..."

Cheshire looked away, licking his left arm while pouting. "It's boring, nyaa."

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding someone's memories?" I asked, siting up straight and hugging him, for I have been alone for 5 years. The Abyss is lonely; the only other chain that looks human is a girl with dark hair that sways through the wind, decorated with braids. Her eyes are beautiful, purple like the moonlight and smile so fierce, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Hai, nyaa."

"Oh..." Eleanor leaned back against the table, sighing and crossing her arms. "Cheshire-chan, my tea…" The cup of tea flowed timelessly in the air, the liquid inside didn't move at all, unlike the cup.

The two stared at the gravity defying cup, both very calm but the girl upset that her cup flew away. The cup was a sign; it was her master's cup. Well, father figure. The Mad Hatter, before he made a contract with a _human, _would make her tea everyday out of thin air.

"Nyaa?"

"Cheshire, please leave…" Eleanor said.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness everywhere.

Eleanor sighed, looking up. Maybe the whole dimension had flipped 180 degrees and she was looking down. Who could tell anymore. This place scares her.

She's not alone, though. There's that new chain, B-Rabbit. Eleanor grinned, cheeks tinting pink and started to play with a lock of her silk soft hair. _B-Rabbit is so strong, _Eleanor sighed and looked down sadly, her cheeks losing that happy touch. _I'm nothing compared to her… My chains do the work for me. _

_Look at my arms…, _Eleanor lifted her arm's up, scowling at them from how there were no muscle to be shown. _I'm a stick… Hatter hid the cookies from me… _

Sigh. There's nothing to look forward to down here anymore. No one comes anymore. No more contractors. Even if there are, Eleanor's too shy to even have one finger seen.

Usually Eleanor uses her sharp fingernail to scratch a drawing onto a flat surface. Usually it's herself. But with sharp teeth and chains everywhere. Dead bodies scattering the floor she stood on and something unusual. This one person is in every one of her drawing. A tall man with lazy eyes and one covered by hair. His hair is somewhat long and there's a long sword in his iron grip. The tip of the sword is met with her throat.

She's grown dear to this strange being. He was tall with a little doll sitting on his left shoulder. His cold look that he gave her made her smile. The expression was such a determined look. She could tell what he wanted to do to her just by looking at the emotion in his eye.

Eleanor traced his outline with the fingertip of her pointer finger. After a while of admiring him, she noticed something behind him. A black aura with a big eye in the center. The darkness caped around him, making him have a more intimidating look to himself.

In the picture she saw a flaming horse in the background with a girl dressed in a big puffy dress, decorated with flowers and a long belt that wraps around her lower torso. Pretty puffy bangs and a large bow that holds most of her hair back into a high pony-tail.

Her eyes are beautiful. Stunning. So pretty and big. Eleanor didn't know what color they were but, It didn't matter… She was already jealous.

"Kura…" She hissed through her clenched teeth, taking her hand away from the table with such force that the table was slashed in half. Her eyes were covered with her timber brown bangs.

"Kura." Eleanor looked up. The only time she uses her made up word is when she's mad, jealous, or hurt.

"I want to be human..."

**…**

**Hmmm… What will happen next? Will there be any **_**characters?! **_**Will Eleanor achieve her goal of escaping? All of these are great questions! **

**Break: Hmmm, I say… This character is very interesting, No? **

**Oz: Aha! Break's Russian! **

**Break: Dammit. **

**Gilbert: Obnoxious, little, stupid… **

**Alice: MEAT! **

**Eleanor: I-If you l-liked it, please follow and favorite. If you didn't like it, I understand… Please no bad reviews! *cries* **

**Cheshire: Leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below, nyaa.**


	3. The Hare

**HIIIII! Sorry this took so long, I didn't mean for it to take, like, four days. I just was very sore, I did a 15 minute workout. Well, my thighs look good like the video said it would make them, but it hurts when I walk and sit down. I feel so old. **

**Xerxes: There, there. **

**Stuffster: YAY! :3**

**...**

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" the Grim yelled, bounding across the black ocean floor with his long, stick like legs. His hands crashed through giant broken building walls, leaving rubble scattering through the abyss.

Eleanor's eyes were wide with fright, breath staggered, and her legs sprinting in a rush. She squeaked every time the Grim slammed his fist near her thin frame. The Hare was too scared that she would be eaten that she couldn't use her power. Her heart raced as she thought that she might die. What would be the difference though, she's already dead inside. Nothing to look forward to but the return of her father figure.

The power, that every chain keeps inside, erupts when she goes crazy, which is hard because Eleanor is too scared to do anything. She wields chains to her will and she grows very "feline" looks, even though she is not that much related to a cat. Insanity is a very dangerous weapon, and not everyone has it. These insanity filled creatures are one of a kind.

Eleanor was gasping for air as she kept on sprinting, dodging each telephone pole that was thrown her way. She gasped as the Grim reached out to grab her, only missing by an inch.

Her tattered up black trench coat was slipping off, and this was her favorite accessory. She found it on a dying corpse, in which she took but felt uneasy afterwards. The Hare gripped the left arm of her coat and jumped high, landing on the roof of an abandoned blue mansion that was ripped in half. Dead leaves fell from growing vines that wrapped around the columns that held up the roof. Eleanor hid behind a metal crate, hugging her knees to her chest. She breathed heavily as she shook in fear.

The Grim slowly walked up to the blue marble mansion, looking through every cracked window that faced the outside. His eyes scanned the roof, making Eleanor stiffen in place; her body shaking in place.

A growl rumbled in his throat, a whisper soon emerging with it. "Come out, Hare...

_No... No you don't. Leave me be!, _She thought. _She scares a lot of chains... She scares me._

"I want to see her!" The Grim popped up, out of nowhere. He threw the crate that Eleanor hid behind at the floating black wooden table that was floating by, smashing the furniture piece. She jumped up; Her pupils decreasing in size and her hair growing straight instead of her wavy, curled up hair.

Eleanor got up on her feet to try to jump off the edge of the roof, but she couldn't. The Grim had reached up and grabbed her, lifting her up so he could look her in the eye. She shook in fear while scratching her demon like claws at his hand.

He smiled and opened up his mouth, strings stretching but not one breaking. Eleanor struggled to break free, but it was no use. The Grim's grip stayed tight, not loosening. He was happy, soon he'll have power. He'll have enough power to defeat the B-Rabbit.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed a faint gold. Eleanor stiffened in place. She gasped as her teeth became sharp and fur emerged from her ivory skin. Timber brown fur covered her skin lightly, nose pointing up with whiskers emerging and her two front teeth coming close to each other. Her chest became more developed as her ears grew tall, curling at the ends in spirals. The Hares lips darkened to match her dark fur.

Eleanor looked into the hollow eyes of the Grim, the sides of her mouth twisting up into a crazy grin. She bared her fangs as chain's emerged from the black water beneath them. One long silver chain wrapped around the Grim's arms and his lower torso.

The Grim looked down at the chain that tightened around his waist, groaning in confusion.

"You got THE HARE!" She screamed, laughing as a strand of her hair covered her left eye, both pupils growing wide in the gold color that surrounded them. She cackled another laugh, crossing her arms in delight as the ends of the two strands that cascaded down her tin shoulders grew sharp knives. A chain emerged from her back, shooting through the Grim's hand, causing him to scream in pain, letting her go.

The Hare giggled, left eyes twitching as well as her nose as chains wrapped around her foe. She adjusted her torn up black trench coat and climbed onto one of her chains, soon hanging upside down by her knees as the chain towered high. Her arm's dangled as she flicked his forehead.

She looked at the Grim with an insane grin on her face. "Bye-bye!"

With another lugh, a sharp edged chain shot through his forehead. He unraveled in ribbons, and the ribbons turned to shreds. They fell to the black water, creating a fuss in the still water.

Eleanors fur submerged and her nose lost it's bunny touch, teeth flattened and separated into her movie star smile she had before, and whiskers faded away. The glow stayed though, and so did the crazy grin. She retied her tattered up black trench coat as her bunny tail emerged from the back.

"Fun, fun, fun."

**...**

**Whatcha think? IDK why I made it crazy, I just love things like that. It's cool, kay? EVERY KISS BEGINS WITH KAY! **

**Break: Leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Sharon: Favorite and Follow if you've come all his way. **

**Muffin: ANYBODY WANT A MUFFIN?! *asdf movie 7* **

**SUDDENLY, PINEAPPLES!**


	4. Feathers

**I'm so glad that I got reviews! I'm happy you guys are enjoying this. Im going to try to make these longer. 2,000 words the least, unless I can't think of anything to think of. I'm working on my manga. I hope when I'm older it will be published. Just because I'm not Japanese, doesn't mean that I will never be able to publish this. I love the boy in this. I made him look pretty cool. (I'm someone who has the skill to draw, don't worry). **

**Mia: *nibbles on pizza bagel* **

**Eleanor: *quietly stares* **

**Stuffster: YOU'RE NOT IN HERE YET! BE PATIENT, MIA! **

**... **

You never know how someone may live. They may be alone. Don't bully them, you don't know their pain. You don't know what they have to deal with.

Eleanor sat on the floating marble table Indian style. Her brown/gold eyes lingered around the space she was in. The timber Brown locks that belonged to The Hare floated aimlessly in the Abyss, a strand rubbed against her cheek. But hair does not feel like skin. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, then gasping as she was spun around.

Her eyes met a red eye. Brown, shaggy hair covered the right eye socket. The Hare squeaked when she saw Cheshire stare at her with the same bored expression. His timber brown tail wavered in the air, coming close to Eleanor and rubbing the tip rubbing underneath her ivory chin.

Her cheeks tinted pink as one of Cheshire's hand caressed her cheek. She bit her bottom lip, eye's wide and blind of what he was doing.

Cheshire was teasing her. The chain she saw in front of her was figment of her imagination. Eleanor reached up to hug her brother, a cringe of despair filled her beautiful golden eyes. Her heart felt slashed as Cheshire's image started to fade, and she fell off the table. Tears filled her eyes as she started to rise up.

Eleanor was on all fours, looking down at the ground as tears started to spiral out of her eyes. The choker that wrapped around her neck felt tighter as she started to cry. Gasping for breath once in a while while the tears kept on emerging.

"W-Why would h-he do this to me..." She cried. "Why w-would he te-ease me like this?"

That was a good question. Why would Cheshire hurt her like that. She was alone. She had no friends. She had no one. Just the image of a man in his twenties, with a narrowed eye while the other one is covered with his beautiful shiny hair. Eleanor didn't now what colors he had. She didn't know if he was black or white. No idea what eye color he had or hair color. But she knew what he wore. A dress shirt with long sleeves that were folded under his armpits and cascaded down his arms. His hand gripped a fine, thin sword with a pearl handle and a glistening coat.

He had a rustled scarf that wrapped around his neck and silver lining running down the middle of his shirt. His undergarments consisted of black dress pants that were folded up to the bottom of his knees. The man had white boots on with black laces and a silver fabric right underneath the laces. On his shoulder was a little doll. The doll had a big smile with big black buttons for eyes and a big bow atop it's head. Long hair emerged from the back of the smile printed head and it's clothed consisted of a long dress with it's hands sprouting out at the sides.

Eleanor loved his hair. It hugged his neck perfectly and was nice and neat, yet fluffy at the same time. The hair almost covered his ears, but was long enough to reach his chin and cover his left eye. The eye reminded Eleanor of Cheshire's... _Wait..._

"Kura..." She spatted. Her eyes cleared up and she sat up, arm's limp at her sides as she looked up. The right corner of her mouth twitched. "Cheshire-kun... No wonder you have such a beautiful eye..."

Everything clicked together. They both had the same eyes. Cheshire had no eyes before, but after a few years of knowing him, he suddenly got one after spending a long time with the "Abyss" girl. That eye wasn't his. That beautiful crimson red eye didn't belong to him.

"You stole that eye. You stole his beautiful eye..."

The only question, was how...

* * *

Nothing stays forever. Though you may feel that you may stay in this place forever, you won't. Your body will always be moved. It doesn't matter if it's an inch, meter, mile, yard... Nothing matters. You're moving. You're in motion. You're feet are moving, aren't they?

Eleanor stared up at the red haze that filled this dimension. She was sprawled on the floor, chains were scattered throughout the scene. Chins emerged from the ground, walls of buildings, and cabinets of an abandoned building.

She sighed while closing her eyes, relaxing and adjusting herself into a comfy position.

"CUCKA!"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping up and hiding behind a nearby chair, hissing. Her eyes wandered around. _What made that horrifying sound? _She wondered. Her breath was staggered as she gripped the edge of her black trench coat.

"CUCKAW!"

The voice was more clear. It sounded closer than before. Eleanor got up, wiping the dust off her shoulders and slowly walked towards the sound, fingers trailing the nearby pink wall. Her eyes were wide as she bit the bottom lip of her bubblegum pink lips.

Black feathers fell from the air, they softly brushed against her. One feather brushed against her cheek, in which she hissed at the object that she had no idea of what it was. Eleanor's never seen a feather before. Most chains are Grims...

Rustling was heard as Eleanor drew nearer. She held her breath as she turned the corner, peering from where she stood. She stood behind a wall, hands pressed against the surface as her eyes were wild. Feathers blew towards her, causing her to squeak and hide.

She noticed something strange. Right next to her, was the shadow of a giant Raven... Feathers and all...

**... **

**Hello all! What did you think? Cliff Hanger, IKR. I'm sorry. But I had to. This is something for 2 different chapters, not one. You need to wait. **

**Xerxes: I believe the next chapter ill be interesting. **

**Sharon: Yes Xarxs-nii. **

**Eleanor: *nods* Hai, Break-sama. **

**Gilbert: Post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Alice: Follow and Favorite or face the consequences. **

**Oz: Bye!**


End file.
